


Warmth and Promises

by Fyeahvarric



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smutlet, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyeahvarric/pseuds/Fyeahvarric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief mini-smut fic featuring Nathaniel Howe and an anonymous female character. (Readers may feel free to picture whomsoever they see fit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth and Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiebour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebour/gifts).



> This brief little snippet was inspired by conversations with a friend which featured much gushing over how devastatingly sexy Nathaniel Howe is. I had no particular pairing in mind when I began writing, so I opted to leave who his lover is unsaid. Picture whoever you'd like if need be.

“You've gotten cold.”

His hands moved, smooth motions from rough fingers, bow string callouses tracing the texture of chilled flesh. 

“A robe would warm you...”

A kiss brief enough to leave her craving another yet moist enough to make her ache for him touched her neck, open mouthed with the warmth of his breath fanning over her.

“But I can warm you so much better, can't I, love?”

The sound of his voice, a rumble like low thunder in his throat, enfolded her as surely as his hands and arms, slinking beneath her clothing to touch her where it is most needed. He speaks to her with the caress of his fingers over her breasts, lower to the heat spreading from the center of her, and the stroke of his familiar touch sets her skin to burning, her voice to mumbling his name.

“Nathaniel...”

“Again.”

It is both a request and a demand against her ear, accompanied with a press of teeth upon the lobe; tugging yet never hurting. He could be passionate and wild, but pain had never aroused him. She mumbled his name again, begging this time, promising to whimper and writhe in the way he wants her to.

“Nathaniel...please...”

Her lips become his next destination, swallowing her cries with his own, tasting the pleasure on her tongue as his fingers move, deft with a rogue's skill, and stroking her deep enough to make her back arch. She falls apart for him, seeming to crumble like a log left too long in the hearth, and he drinks it in, whispers praises both dirty and sweet.

“You feel warm now.”

There is a smile in his voice as surely as it can be seen on his face, his satisfaction found in giving his lover her own and she feels contented by the sight of it.

“Make me even warmer?” she asks of him, the tip of her nose grazing his, turning to face him, chest to chest, heart to heart.

“Anything you wish.”

Nathaniel Howe never, ever failed to make good on his promises.


End file.
